random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden
"The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden" is the twenty-first episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates go to Olive Garden. Transcript Narrator: Bunkest place introduction. Moon Snail: Did you just say "Bunkest place introduction"? Narrator: Yes! (Cut to several of the Bunkmates chilling in the living room or something) Madi: So what'd you guys do today? Tornadospeed: Oh, you know. Moon Snail: You slept all day again? Tornadospeed: Yeah. Madi: Man, I haven't eaten all day. Moon Snail: Oh, damn. What time is it now? Ace: Uh, almost six. Tornadospeed: Hmm... I wonder what's for dinner. Madi: We haven't been out in a while. We should go to a restaurant! (People nod and murmur in agreement) Ace: That sounds good! What are you guys in the mood for? Madi: I'll eat anything at this point. Moon Snail: You know, I really want- BJ: Wait, guys. Before you say anything, hear me out. (Silence) Ace: We're listening. BJ: We're going to... (Silence) Moon Snail: Yeah? (Silence) Tornadospeed: BJ, where are we going? BJ: We're going to Olive Garden! (Everyone cheers) (Cut to the Bunkmates gathering in the living room) Jasmine: I'm so excited to go to Olive Garden! Tornadospeed: God yeah, it's been ages since I've been. BJ: Wait, guys. Before we go, we gotta take a group selfie. Tornadospeed: Oh hell yes. BJ: Gather around, everyone! (Everyone poses for the group selfie, BJ snaps the pic) BJ: Nice. (starts typing on the phone) BJ: Check this out. (BJ shows everyone the photo captioned with "Going to all of garden") Jasmine: It's perfect. Tornadospeed: Hell yeah, dude, post that shit to Chapsnat. (The Bunkmates rush into the Random-ness Wiki Van 2.0) Moon Snail: Olive eaten a lot by the time we come back! (The other Bunkmates glare at Moon Snail.) Moon Snail: Heh... (The van drives off) ---- (Cut to the front of Olive Garden, with the Random-ness Wiki Van 2.0 driving in.) Jasmine: Welp, here we are! Tornadospeed: Pixel: Holy shit, how did you say that image out loud? Tornadospeed: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (Everyone goes inside) BJ: Ace: This is an olive garden tho- BJ: and I feel god in this Chili's tonight. (Cut to Madi arranging the seating for the Bunkmates) Pixel: Out of places we could go, why Olive Garden? Tornadospeed: Olive Garden is a magical place. A place where your pain melts away and your dreams come true. Nowhere else can you get a delicious Italian meal with unlimited salad and breadsticks for an afforable price. Waitress: Welcome to Olive Garden, I'll be your server today. May I start you all off with some drinks? Tornadospeed: Wait, guys, do we have any money? Madi: Yeah, I borrowed some from Roary, my Persian. He likes money. Tornadospeed: Can I get a coke, please? Ace: I'll have a lemonade, please. Moon Snail: Eh, nothing too special. Just a water, please. say what drinks you want here Waitress: Alright, I'll be back with those in a moment. (Walks away) Pixel: Tornadospeed, I'm starting to feel my pain melting away, like you said. I feel like I have ascended. Tornadospeed: Well everyone, I have shown Pixel the light. Waitress: Alright, I have everyone's drinks here. (places drinks on the table) Are you all ready to order? Pixel: (looks at the waitress) Can I have some breadsticks? That's all I want, just breadsticks. Thank you. Tornadospeed: Guys, we're getting unlimited soup, salad, and breasticks, right? BJ: Of course. How could we not? Tornadospeed: We'd like the Unlimited Soup, Salad and Breadsticks Combination, please. Flametail: I'll take 50 olives. Waitress: You see, we don't actually sell olives. That's just the restaurant's name. Flametail: Oh. (Glances at camera) Well, guess I'll have some Shrimp Scampi then. (Nobody talks for 5 seconds) Moon Snail: That sounds good. I'll take it too. Madi: I'll have spaghetti with tomato sauce and grapes and fries! (5 seconds of awkward silence) Pixel: I don't think they serve fries here. Waitress: We do. Tornadospeed: I'd like a Lasagna Classico. https://www.ispot.tv/ad/.../olive-garden-lasagnas-layer-on-the-love (Nobody talks for 7 seconds) Ace: I'd like a shrimp alfredo, please. https://www.ispot.tv/ad/.../olive-garden-flavor-filled-pasta-tis-the-seas (Nobody talks for 10 seconds) Waitress: Is that all? Madi: Yep! Waitress: Alright! I'll be back with your food in a few moments. (The waitress comes back with multiple plates of food.) Waitress: (places down the salad bowl and the breadstick basket) Alright, I have everyone's food here. Pixel: Oh yes! (Immediately grabs a breadstick and starts eating it) Waitress: Who had the spaghetti? Madi: I did! Waitress: (Places the bowl of spaghetti with tomato sauce, as well as the grapes and fries in front of Madi) Here you are. Madi: Thank you! Waitress: I have the Shrimp Alfredo here. Ace: That's mine. (The waitress places the shrimp alfredo in front of Ace Lad) Ace: Thank you. Waitress: Shrimp Scampi? Flametail: Ah, that's mine. (The waitress places the shrimp scampi in front of Flametail) Waitress: And lastly, the Lasagna Classico. Tornadospeed: Right here. (The waitress places the lasagna classico in front of TS) Tornadospeed: Thanks a bunch. Waitress: Alright, enjoy your meal! (walks away) Madi: Tonight we feast! (everyone starts eating) Tornadospeed: So... Olive Garden, huh? What's so special about the olive that they're guardin' it? Madi: It's only the name of the resturant. Flametail: It's a weird name, though. They don't actually have olives. Moon Snail: What about the salad? https://www.ispot.tv/ad/7VZO/olive-garden-unlimited-soup-salad-and-breadsticks (Silence for 5 seconds) 'Flametail': Oh yeah, that. BJ: May I please have the Meatball Pizza Bowl™? (everyone stares into the blankness of oblivion for 5 seconds) Waitress: ...Alright and what would you like to drink? BJ: Hmm... May I have a Sprite™, please? (everyone looks at the camera for 15 seconds because this is new) BJ: .....Aheh. Heh... Ace: Wait Beej I thought we ordered our food and drinks earlier? BJ: oh ngl i wasn't paying attention to the scrip- i mean i left to go to the bathroom after y'all ordered drinks Ace: Oh okay, but (knowing you BJ why would I even bother asking this question) why did you take so long getting back here? BJ: Oh hehe... I met someone. (starts blushing) Everyone: Who? BJ: Weeelll... (flashbacks to one of the Olive Garden restrooms earlier) Narrator: BJ finishes his business and heads to one of the sinks and washes his hands. But what’s this?! Someone stands next to him, also washing his hands. Both of them look up at the mirror and find their eyes gazing at the hunk of handsomeness right next to them, now Valuing Every Moment Together at Olive Garden™. (BJ and the person next to him, now endearingly leaning their heads on each other’s shoulders for some reason at this point, both look around the room awkwardly for 5 seconds before cutting back to the present) BJ: ...Anyways. Tornadospeed: Who’s the lucky guy BJ? BJ: Oh, Herbert P. Bear. Ace: (spits out drink) Herbeet P. Bear from Club Penguin?!?! BJ: Oh yeah, he works at Olive Garden now too. He just got off the clock earlier. (starts blushing again) Ace: Herbert P. Bear works at Olive Garden. BJ: Yeah, his original home got closed down sometime last year and has been home and job-hopping ever since. He told me how he likes working at Olive Garden right now and- (10 seconds of awkward silence) BJ: ...We’re, uh (starts blushing again) planning to meet up again later tonight. Ace: wow gay ;) BJ: Damn (not) straight. :) Tornadospeed: Hey BJ why don’t you invite him to come live with us at the Bunkest? BJ: OH HOT. (BJ leaves immediately to go find Herbert who is leaving the restaurant for the night and goes with him.) Ace: .....BJ left before he even got his food. I CALL DIBS! Madi: How can you eat anymore after all that AND the breadsticks? Ace: My stomach is a neverending void. Trivia *This episode only aired once, as a twenty-two minute long Olive Garden commercial in the middle of Super Bowl LXIX. Olive Garden did not pay anyone on the Random-ness Wiki to make this episode, it just kinda happened. It is still available on streaming sites and DVDs. Next Episode Preview (Some of the roommates run on screen as Gak Zombies chase them; Pinto peaks her head out.) Pinto: Hey guys! Looks like their Gak got out of hand. See you next time in "The Gakest". (Pinto runs off screen.) Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1